


Bonding with a flame

by ProwlerBC



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angel and Devil are only mentioned, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Fire Spirit is half dragon, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I only expected to write fluff I didnt expect to write this lmao, I use human terms for their anatomy and stuff, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pain, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries, Trauma, but im not complaining, but that only comes up in very subtle ways, if that counts?, kinda human au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlerBC/pseuds/ProwlerBC
Summary: Knight's victory over Pitaya, of course, came at a cost. Luckily, he has an eternal flame to keep him going.
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Bonding with a flame

Knight awoke to a burning, searing pain- no, a burning, searing, agony. He let in a hissed breath between his teeth, trying to force himself to a sitting position- he couldn't even see at the present moment, one eye feeling like it was on fire, and the other blurred through tears. He succeeded in getting his arm to move, however- wait, arm?

Knight found himself slipping and falling with a sharp 'Oof-', and quickly gave up on sitting up, instead trying to regather himself, find out where he was, and what had happened to land him here.

...Well, at least one thing came to him easily- what had happened... He winced as recent memories resurfaced, already mentally agonizing to remember. The hulking, draconic beast in front of him, the flames burning away his armor, lapping at his skin and wrenching cries of agony from the blonde, His sword slicing away that tail tip- as a larger sword pierced flesh. Then bone. Then the ground.

Knight was snapped out of his trance by something squeezing his hand tightly, and he jolted out of his daze, blinked away tears threatening to add to his already tearstained face, and looked up. At first, he winced from the sudden shock of brightness piercing his vision, but soon his eyes- well, eye- adjusted, and there he saw someone crouched above him, taking his hand in theirs, a concerned expression on their features.

"Fi...Fire spirit..." Knight rasped out pathetically, descending into a series of harsh coughs immediately afterward. Ah, right, that. The agony of everything else had taken his attention away from it, but. It felt hard to breath- as if each breath made his lungs grate against his ribs. Painfully, his mind flew back to the smoke encircling the battlefield: how painful it was to inhale with each and every breath, how it made his lungs scream desperately for fresh air, fresh air, breath, bre-

"Athe! Knight, Knight, breathe. It's all right. You're safe. Pitayas gone. You're safe." Knight was cut out of his daze by the voice of Fire Spirit, and how tightly the fire god was squeezing his hand. He was hyperventilating- each breath painfully harsh and making his lungs ache. Knight forced himself to regulate his breathing, Fire Spirit pulling him close and gently holding him. The gentle sound of the Spirit's calmer breath grounded the knight- he forced himself to breath in sync with them, squeezing his eye shut tightly as a few tears began to well up again and trail down his cheeks.

He felt a warm hand gently brush them away, and he forced himself to open his eye again and look up Fire Spirit. The god's concerned expression shattered his emotions into a million pieces- he'd never seen Fire Spirit look this torn up over something. Fire Spirit reached up a hand and began to gently run his fingers through Knight's hair, the gentle warmth making Knight relax against the fire god.

"I... Suppose I owe you at least some explanation of your injuries, don't I... Knight? I'll spare most of the details, but." Fire Spirit paused briefly, looking distant for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Your arm... There's really no helping that at all, until it heals enough to fashion a prosthetic for it- I'm sorry Knight" Fire Spirit added the last part quietly under his breath as he noticed the distant, yet horrified gaze Knight was looking at his arm with.

"As for your eye... I don't think there's much to do about that either. The dragon's flame got to it and once that happens... Really not much you can do, same for any of the burns on your body-" Fire Spirit paused for a second to take in a shaky breath, looking down at the floor as he spoke again. "Pitaya's flame has an odd effect on the mortals who come into contact with it- even long after the injury, the scars of the burns occasionally still feel like they're just as painful as when just inflicted. I... Know it's hard to imagine, but it's true, unfortunately..."

Knight shakily ran a hand over the various bandages covering his body: some stained pink and red with his jam, others oddly clean- yet areas under the clean ones raged with a burning sensation, and even the slightest abnormal pressure on them kicked up the burning sensation even more. There were just so many bandages- he'd likely be scarred for life oncd they came off...

"As well, there was just so much smoke around the battlefield, I'm afraid you're either gonna have trouble breathing for a while, if not forever. I can already tell you're having a hard time right now..." Fire Spirit was right, it did feel like every moment was one spent fighting for breath, fighting through the burning ache of his lungs, through the constant rasping and the sensation not unlike his lungs grating right against his ribs...

"Luckily, any wounds from Pitaya's claws or sword will heal well enough, with frequent enough care, anyways... But for now, what's best to do is just... Rest, until your wounds heal, until you regain strength... And, I know, it'll be hard for you, but. I'm forbidding you from leaving this cave until you're well enough to travel back to the kingdom. I know, everybody will be worried about you, but I'll make sure to send Devil and Angel off to give the king and Princess word of you being under my care for a while. It might be a few weeks, but... It's for the best of your wellbeing, ok, Buttercup?"

Knight felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden use of 'Buttercup', and he felt his face heat up a bit. Fire Spirit gave a bit of a sly smile, reaching over a wing to wrap it around Knight. "I see you've at the very least recovered enough to get flustered at my jokes.~ But, teasing aside,that's at least a good sign! You must be hungry by now, right? Don't worry, I'll get you something to eat- be right back, alright, Buttercup?"

Knight gave a weak little nod, and Fire Spirit flashed him a reassuring smile, gently retracting his wing and standing up. And, in just a burst of flame, the spirit was gone, leaving Knight alone for a bit. To his own thoughts. Knight knew very well what trying to remember what had happened would bring him- so, instead, he thought of times before the fight. Times spent with Fire Spirit, the gentle warmth of his hugs, nights normally spent in quiet boredom guarding the castle lit up by his very presence... Knight felt a gentle smile grace his features as he leaned back against the cave wall and closed his eye, even just the memories filling him with warm joy.

He was snapped back to reality by a burst of flame, and the arrival of Fire Spirit, who was holding a chubby rabbit in his hand. "Sorry it isn't much, I didn't want to leave you alone too long- I already cooked it with my flames on the way, s-" Fire Spirit was cut off by Knight grabbing the rabbit and immediately tearing into it, fur and bones entirely forgotten as he tore away at the rabbit. Fire Spirit let out a small chuckle, sitting beside Knight as the blonde finished off the meal, leaving a pile of fur and bone in front of him.

"I suppose being injured works up quite an appetite for you, huh, Buttercup?~" Fire Spirit quipped teasingly, gently bringing Knight close to him. The blonde muttered a small 'shut up, you...', yet he still leaned against the Spirit heavily as soon as he was drawn close. The gentle warmth felt oh so comforting... He felt a set of fingers gently run themselves through his long, blonde locks, and he let out a content sigh as he oh so gently snuggled up to Fire Spirit's warmth.

Yes, he still felt the ache of his wounds, subconsciously, but Fire Spirit's warmth, his gentleness, the joy of being around the flame god... It helped him forget the pain, even if only for a short time. Normally, Knight mused to himself, this recovery would likely be unbearable, a trial of agony and painful memories. But, with Fire Spirit taking care of him... It'd likely make his recovery just that little bit more bearable. And that's all the Knight could ever ask for at the moment. He felt himself yawn a bit, leaning a bit more on Fire Spirit, although gently. He felt the god press a gentle kiss upon his forehead, still running his fingers through Knight's blonde locks, muttering a small 'I love you, Knight...'

And thus, reality melted away as Knight fell asleep, Fire Spirit not too far behind. Injuries and pain forgotten, past memories subdued... Fire Spirit seemed to truly have a magical effect on Knight.

And it was all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then- I did not expect to end up with this result going into writing this- this is easily my longest fic so far! I hope y'all enjoy this little mixture of fluff and angst, because I certainly know I feel quite proud of this fic (wonderhowlongthat'lllast)
> 
> Edit: Turns out I have more of a writing/fireknight itch than I thought, so... Im gonna write some more chapters for this! Just expect slow updates, between school and my own lack of motivation, I don't get stuff done fast-


End file.
